


The Real You

by Superheroindisguise



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Fanvids, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroindisguise/pseuds/Superheroindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And it seems like I've known you forever<br/>I'll keep you sane for one more night<br/>Need you to know that it's all right<br/>I see the real you, Even if you don't I do, I do'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> So this simple and straight forward video that I'd decided to make showing how The Doctor feels about Donna turned out not to be so simple and straight forward, but it's done and finished now, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> To me The Doctor and Donna were the best of friends, soul mates even (And no I don't mean that romantically). I truly believe that two people can be soul mates and not romantically involved with each other. I believe this because that's exactly how I see my best friend (who is happily married) and I (who am happily single).

[The Real You](https://vimeo.com/132136506) from [Superhero in Disguise](https://vimeo.com/superheroindisguise) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
